italee
by luce1999
Summary: Itachi revient au village de Konoha, il va peu à peu se réintégrer et finira par connaître l'amour.(Juste un petit one-shot sur le couple itachi x lee.) ( désolé de mon résumé très 'bien' écrit )


_Ce one-shot est certes court mais j'avais très envie de réecrire du Italee, il n'y a vraiment pas assez de Italee, écrivez aussi du italee ! :(_

* * *

Itachi s'était installé dans un des nombreux arbres de son terrain d'entraînement, depuis longtemps il était le seul à côtoyer le lieu. Son retour au village faisait encore polémique mais au grand étonnement de tous, celui qui prit le mieux son retour fut son frère. Les deux Uchiwa vivaient séparément mais se voyaient souvent.

L'homme regarda un ninja approchait du terrain en courant. Il le reconnaissait comme étant Rock Lee, un des camarades de son frère et vague connaissance de ce dernier. Il était le portrait craché de Gai et cela fit intérieurement sourire le ninja aux sharingans. Cependant il était rare de croiser quelqu'un d'autre que lui même ici.

-Uchiwa-san, la voix de Lee le sortit de ses pensées alors que le plus jeune s'était posté sous son arbre.

-Oui ? Demanda le brun froidement bien que son visage reste impassible. Son propre ton lui donna envie de soupirer, il devrait être plus chaleureux si il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos les rare personne osant l'approcher sans peur ou sans envie de meurtre. Cependant Lee ne prit pas en compte le ton de l'aîné des Uchiwa.

-Sasuke m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il partait en mission. Il vous préviendra lui même de son retour.

-D'accord...Après une hésitation il remercia Lee bien que ce fut assez froidement la copie plus jeune de Gai se contenta de lui donner un sourire avant de prendre la pose comme son modèle. Il partit ensuite continuer son entraînement en marchant avec les mains sous le regard perplexe de l'Uchiwa qui décida de finalement quitter son arbre pour retourner dans son appartement dans le centre de Konoha.

Dans la rue les gens le dévisageaient ou alors presser le pas pour l'éviter. Il était un être un a part depuis bien longtemps avant de tuer sa famille mais désormais un sentiment de malaise était présent dans sa mise a l'écart. Il sentiment qui ne quittait pas l'Uchiwa sans qu'il ne le montre. Avait-il seulement sa place parmis ces gens ? Parmis Konoha ? Il repensa à la relation qu'il avait désormais avec son frère et cela le convaincu de ne pas abandonner, et puis il y avaient quelques personnes qui ne le fuyaient pas. Bien des ninjas le respectaient pour tout ce qu'il avait donné dans sa mission, mais ils étaient aussi mal à l'aise face à l'Homme qu'il était. Il n'était pas vraiment humain à leurs yeux, il était un ninja sans cœur ni sentiment.

-Tiens si c'est pas Uchiwa-chan ! Se moqua gentiment Kakashi en prenant l'épaule d'Itachi.

-Kakashi-san. Répondit poliment Itachi en se dégageant de la prise de l'homme.

-Ça te dis un entraînement avec moi, sakura haruno, gaï et son équipe ? Naruto et ton frère son partis en mission.

-Pourquoi?Demanda l'ancien membre de l'akatsuki.

-Par ce que te sociabiliser ne te fera pas de mal et que je sais ces gens...hum. Okay. Ce sont des gens bien. Dit Hatake avec un sourire sous son masque.

Itachi continua sa marche en silence en compagnie de son aîné qui le suivait tout en lisant son bouquin. Finalement après quelques minutes le brun s'arrêta devant son immeuble.

-Quel heure l'entraînement ?

-14heure au terrain n°6. A tout à l'heure. Gaï va prévenir ses gamins. Le ninja aux cheveux blanc disparut dans un nuage de fumé alors que l'autre homme rentra dans le bâtiment.

A 14 heure, tout les ninjas étaient là en dehors de Kakashi qui allait de nouveau arriver en retard. Après une demie heure d'attente Maïto se proposa a aller chercher son rival et ami. Il fut tout de suite suivit de son élève et tout les deux partirent après avoir prit leur pose sous le regard consterné ou désespéré du groupe. Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent avant que Sakura ne pousse un cri de joie avant de se tourner vers l'aîné des deux Uchiwa.

-Dis moi Uchiwa-kun... Commença la ninja aux cheveux rose avec un sourire digne du chat de AEJCIZEJFI.

-Oui? Demanda Itachi en haussant un sourcil montrant sa perplexité.

-Tu es le grand frère de Sasuke.

-En effet.

-Tu as des anecdotes sur lui ? Demanda t-elle en envahissant l'espace du ninja qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Tout de fois il n'accepta pas de livré des souvenirs à Sakura qui soupira de déception.

Au final l'intervention de Sakura permit à Itachi de s'intégrer un peu plus car la rose et Neji commencèrent à lui parler alors que Tenten vérifié ses armes. Le ninja ne répondais pas beaucoup ou très longuement mais cela suffit a lui faire plaisir et les deux plus jeune ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Comme le pensait Kakashi cela fit un peu de bien à Itachi de parler à des gens et cela lui permit même de percevoir les proches de son frères de lui même. Finalement il ne fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes de plus pour voir Hatake arrivait en compagnie des deux ninja aux tenues verte.

Ils s'entraînèrent avec sérieux tout le long de l'après midi, Tenten partit ensuite pour retourner manger avec ses parents alors que Gaï et Kakashi partaient tout les deux pour relever l'un de leurs défis. Sakura proposa d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant sympathique à ceux qui étaient resté. Lee refusa poliment avant de partir en courant jusqu'à chez lui pour se reposer avant sa séance du soir. Le reste du groupe partit manger et Itachi passa un agréable moment. Les autres pensèrent sûrement pareil puisqu'ils firent la réflexion qu'ils devraient faire cela plus souvent. L'Uchiwa sourit, durant cette après midi on l'avait inclus à un groupe, pas pour son génie, pas pour ses capacité, son rangs ou sa prestance juste par envie. Il avait su s'intégrer à sa façon.

Le lendemain l'Uchiwa partit pour une courte mission de quelques jours, cela lui fit un grand bien. Il s'agissait d'une mission en solitaire comme il les aimé depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il avait traversé le village il avait croisé Lee qui lui avait crié un bon courage avec son énergie habituel en voyant que l'homme partait en mission. Cela avait presque choqué le ninja avant qu'il ne se presse un peu plus de quitter les lieux disparaissant avec un léger sourire. Un sourire presque inexistant mais présent. Seul son frère lui avait dit de tel mots quand il partait en mission. C'était agréable à entendre. Il redevint le ninja qu'il avait toujours était et partit avec en tête seulement sa mission.

A son retour, l'équipe de Kakashi était au complète, Sasuke et Naruto étaient de retour depuis la veille. Le blond invita son coéquipier et son frère ainsi que le reste de l'équipe a manger des ramens. Tous acceptèrent.

Le brun passa un agréable moment avec son frère et son équipe. Il avait même beaucoup sourit, ce qui avait étonné Naruto. Sakura en avait profité pour faire des photos, elle avait promis d'envoyer les double à tout le groupe dans les jours qui suivraient.

Au fil des semaines, Itachi avait put se faire une base solide de quelques amis. Ils étaient certes peu nombreux mais l'Uchiwa en était content. Le plus étonnant resté son duo avec Lee, lui qui paraissait si froid et en totale opposition avec le ninja à la tenue verte se sentait très bien en présence de son ami. Un peu trop bien. L'aîné de Sasuke avait vu au fil du temps sa relation évoluer avec lee et il en allait de même avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvé pour le jeune Rock. De l'amour. Soupirant l'homme continua de se perdre un peu plus dans ses pensées.

Il était à peine six heure du matin qu'on toqua à sa porte, il ne fallu que quelques seconde pour que le brun n'ouvre à la porte de son chez soi et ne sorte pour retrouver Lee. Tout les deux partir faire l'un de leurs entraînements matinale comme ils le faisait depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. Après une petite heure les deux bruns commencèrent un combat sur le terrain de combat qui avait été pendant si longtemps uniquement celui d'Itachi. Lee après avoir perdu son combat contre le génie lui donna une boîte de dangos, le brun commença a les déguster pendant qu'il parlait à son cadet des points a améliorer et de diverses façons qui pourrait l'aider. Le jeune ninja progressait beaucoup en compagnie de son ami et leurs combat était à chaque fois des plus remarquable.

-En tout cas, tu es mon meilleur ami Itachi ! Avait un jour dit le brun presque en criant avec sa fougue naturel. Cela avait fait énormément plaisir à Itachi, un léger sourire avait flotté sur ses lèvres, cependant si le ninja était heureux que Lee ai un tel estime de lui, il ne pouvait pas qualifié l'homme qu'il aimé de meilleur ami.

A chaque fois que Lee avait un coup de blues à propos d'une fille, c'était vers son aîné qu'il se tournait pour aller mieux. Mais cela peiné le brun et un jour ne tenant plus, il embrassa Lee.

-Plutôt que de penser à ces... femmes, peux tu penser à...moi? Demanda l'Uchiwa en encrant son regard dans l'élève de Gaï qui était devenu rouge pivoine alors qu'Itachi avait légèrement rougit lui aussi. Puis il s'était rassit sur le canapé ses yeux fuyant ceux du plus jeune.

Il y eut un flottement de quelques minutes gênante, les deux ninjas restant côte à côte mais sans oser se regarder. Puis avec une timidité rare, la main de Lee vint chercher celle d'Itachi. Ils restèrent ainsi calmement dans le canapé du ninja à la tenue verte. A la fin de la soirée, Itachi fit un léger baisé à Lee avant de partir prévenant l'autre que le lendemain il ne serait pas chez lui mais qu'il passerait le voir en début de soirée.

La journée passa rapidement, et le soir venu, Itachi passa chez Lee comme il le lui avait dit. Le ninja fut embrassé pour la première fois par le plus jeune et cela lui fit plaisir. Ils décidèrent de passer a table ensemble et discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien avant d'en venir a discuter sur eux même. Itachi fut plus que surpris en voyant Lee lui demander si ils étaient maintenant un couple, il trouva tout de fois l'hésitation de son compagnon adorable mais prenant la question avec sérieux, il répondit que c'était évident qu'ils soient en couple. Les deux ninjas de Konoha furent donc officiellement en couple ce jour là, le lendemain ils réussirent a choquer bien des ninjas à Konoha en s'affichant ensemble mais cela leurs importaient peu, leurs plus proches amis étaient heureux pour eux et cela était le principal.

 _\- scène supplémentaire -_

Luce avait eu un mauvais pré-sentiment lorsqu'elle avait vue sa colocataire partir avec un appareil photo en essayant d'être discrète. Aussi décida t-elle de suivre son amie. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre a quoi joué Ellie puisqu'elle était en train de mitrailler de photo le couple improbable que formait lee et Itachi. Si la bleue n'intervenait pas, dans les quelques secondes qui suivraient, Itachi remarquerait tout et alors Luce verrait sa meilleure amie et son plus grand calvaire mourir. En quelques seconde elle avait disparut avec Ellie de la rue où le couple se bécotait, la tirant par les oreilles jusqu'à leur appartement elle commença a lui faire la morale.

-Mais c'est pour mon inspiration luce ! Lui répondit Ellie en lui montrant les photos de Lee et d'Itachi.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignon... MAIS C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE TU FAIS CA COMPRIS MOON?!

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura quand même plu malgrès le fait que ce soit si court! ECRIVEZ DU ITACHI X LEE (non je suis pas insistante mais faites le u_u)


End file.
